


A Little Pump Action

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2021 SPN Kink Bingo, Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Dom!Cas, Fun, M/M, Sexy, Shotgunning, Sort Of, Sub!Dean, handjob, kind of cute, shotgun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Cas wakes Dean up in the morning with a little hand action.Kink: Shotgunning
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112450
Kudos: 26





	A Little Pump Action

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, shotgunning is where one partner uses 1 or 2 fingers to finger the anus of the receiving male partner, while stroking their penis in sync.

-Dean-

He woke up, frowning. Normally, Cas is wrapped around him. Feeling movement lower on the bed, Dean raised his head and looked down. Cas looked up at him, from working his pajama pants down his legs.

“Mmm...good morning, Dean,” he purred, the grin on his face making Dean's cock twitch. “Sleep well?”

“I did,” he sighed, the angel's hands gently kneading his thighs. “What got into you this morning? Normally I have to bribe you with extra strong coffee to get you out of bed before 11.”

“I was going to wake you up with an interesting little move I picked up in my research,” he said with a smile. “But I guess I'm not very stealthy.”

“Don't let my being awake stop you,” he chuckled. “You know I trust you.”

Castiel smiled, grabbing a small bottle of lube from next to his hip. He slicked up two fingers, making a little show of it. Dean reached down and gave his cock a squeeze, spreading his legs more for Cas. The angel batted his hand away from his dick.

“Nope, that's mine to play with right now,” he said, licking his palm before loosely wrapping it around the base of his cock.

The other hand with the lubed fingers moved down between his legs prodding against his hole. Dean gasped, then groaned as he felt Cas slip his fingers inside of him as he slid his hand up his cock, his grip tightening.

“Fuck, that's good, babe,” he moaned, curling his hips up.

“Keep still,” Cas told him.

Dean settled back onto the mattress. Once Cas was satisfied he was still, he dragged his hand back down his cock, pulling his fingers out slowly. He kept up the pattern, slow drag up and pushing in, then pull out as he stroked down. He gripped at the sheets, trying to keep himself still while Cas has his way with him.

Cas panted hard as he kept his hands moving in sync. The more he twitched...the faster Cas got. He moved into Cas's strokes when he tapped against his prostate. It made Cas stop, growling a bit in annoyance.

“You move, I stop,” he said simply.

The need to come was getting intense, but Cas wouldn't do a damn thing while he was writhing. It was an exercise in patience to do as his boyfriend asked. But he did it. Once he was settled, Cas went back to stroking him and pushing into him. Again, his movements picked up, using more speed, his grip getting a bit tighter and rougher. He fucking loved it.

Dean reached up and back, gripping the headboard. He curled his toes into the blanket at the end of the bed, trying to keep still. Cas started tapping against his prostate again. It only made him harder. And harder to keep still. He gritted his teeth and took deep breaths through his nose as the treatment tightened the coil of pleasure.

“Let me hear you, Dean,” Cas told him.

He looked down to see Cas leaning over him.

“Yes! Oh, Cas...,” he moaned as Castiel licked the head of his cock while keeping hands moving.

“So good for me, Dean,” Cas purred, licking him again.

Seeing him look up at him with those ridiculously blue eyes of his while licking and stroking his cock...it did him in. His hips moved into his strokes for two pumps before he came hard enough to curl his toes and spine. Cas kept stroking him through it, easing him through it.

“Fuck,” Dean panted as he went boneless. Cas carefully cleaned him up before moving up to cuddle close. “Was that one of the other things you found in your 'research'?”

“Mmm hmm,” Cas hummed. “They called it 'shotgunning'.”

“A little pump action, hmm?” Dean asked with a chuckle. “Guess all that gun practice paid off.” He kissed Cas, tugging him to rest on top of him.

“That did cross my mind when I read about this...particular activity,” he said with a smile.

Dean toyed with the waistband of his pjs. “How's about we give you a turn?”

“I'm always game,” Cas purred, helping him undress him.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
